In the related art, as an interphone system for an apartment complex composed of a plurality of dwelling buildings and a central building, an interphone system disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is known.
In the interphone system for an apartment complex disclosed in Patent Document 1, a building controller of the central building connected to the individual dwelling buildings performs central control, i.e. control on signals which are transmitted from building entrance devices installed at the building entrances and so on of the individual dwelling buildings and are for calling individual apartment parent devices installed in the individual dwellings. According to this central control, in the case of newly building a dwelling building, with respect to settings of various devices of the building which is newly built, the existing setting contents in the controller of the central building may be changed, and it is unnecessary to perform setting change or new setting regeneration of the devices for the plurality of dwelling buildings, one by one.